


[Podfic] No Easy Forgiveness

by MistMarauder



Series: Forgiveness (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: At first, it had been kind of funny, watching Billy give Goodnight his version of the silent treatment.A month later, it ain't so funny anymore.Edit: Now with cover art by Decoy_Ocelot!





	[Podfic] No Easy Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts), [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Easy Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416711) by [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Adora%20Addams), [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko). 



> Kat, Dae - I love you both.
> 
> You've gifted us with so much incredible and highly original content in this fandom. Gifting you with this morsel is the least I can do.
> 
> I hope to give you even more in the future.
> 
> All my love, darlings. <333
> 
> (And a special thanks to Decoy_Ocelot for this lovely podfic cover! You're the best, boo!)

**No Easy Forgiveness by Adora Addams & Katsuko**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{22:13, 51.04 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8lsoieeznkih5s8/Adora%20Addams%20%26%20Katsuko%20-%20No%20Easy%20Forgiveness.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wmjxtacp2y4q9g1/Adora_Addams_%26_Katsuko_-_No_Easy_Forgiveness.mp3/file)


End file.
